


Red, Yellow, Green

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Sub!Dean, blindfolding, dom!reader, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The sequel to Collared. Dean finds out what it's like to be the sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Yellow, Green

'Dean?'

The eldest Winchester brother turned in his seat at the sound of his name, and smiled warmly at his little brother. Sam responded with a nervous smile of his own, before sliding into the seat opposite his brother.

'Where's Y/N?' Dean asked, looking over to the corridor that Sam had emerged from.

'She's asleep still.'

It had been four days since the encounter at the motel, when Sam had introduced Dean to the relationship you and he shared behind closed doors. And since then, it had played on your mind. Having both brothers at the same time was something you'd never dreamed would happen, and as it turned out, something you really wanted to happen again. But there was something more there, and it was something Sam now needed to discuss with his brother.

'I need to talk to you about something.' Sam started, seeing Dean tense slightly. 'It's nothing bad. Just...something I need your help with.'

Dean raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his elbows to watch his baby brother closely. 'Shoot.'

'Well, this whole thing with us and Y/N...I know you've always felt something for her. I can't really blame you, I mean, she's...well, she's...'

'Amazing? Fantastic? Way out of either of our leagues?'

Sam chuckled at his brother's bluntness. 'That and more. And I don't wanna deny her anything. Except...I'm not enough for her.'

'Seriously?' Dean gaped. 'You seemed plenty fine enough the other night. I mean, not that I'm not into all those sort of things. I've not done anything like that before but...shit, dude, I'm totally on board.' He smirked. 'Call me a convert.'

'And that's what I need your help with.' Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out the collar Dean had found a while back, which had started his teasing. 'I could never wear this.' He dropped it to the table, as Dean looked at it curiously. 'Y/N is amazing. She's perfect at everything, including being the sub to my dom. But she needs it the other way sometimes and...and after everything with Lucifer, and Azazel and even Ruby...I can't find a subspace. I can't be in that role. Losing control isn't something I can do, no matter how much I love her.'

Dean's eyes widened a little as realisation set in. 'So, Y/N needs a sub?'

'Not all the time.' Sam hastened to add. 'She's told me herself that she prefers to be on the receiving end. But she isn't the only one who needs to feel that little bit of...control, I guess. And I talked to her about but I don't think it would end well if I did it.'

'And she suggested you ask me?' Dean grimaced. 'And here I thought her joke about me wearing the collar was just that.' He fell silent, as Sam watched him carefully, his brother's green eyes focused on his hands for a moment. 'I can't say I know exactly I'd be doing, but I'm willing to try. Guess she's got both Winchester brothers wrapped round her little fingers.' He stood up. 'I'm gonna run out and grab some beers.' Sam opened his mouth, but Dean raised a hand, silencing him. 'I'm not running. I'm more than happy to do this for you, and her, Sammy. Just let her know, I'm a novice. I don't know the rules.'

Sam grinned a little slyly. 'Trust me, she'll have more than enough fun teaching you them.'

*********

The bunker was eerily quiet when you finished your shower and stepped out, heading in search of some food. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found, and with a shrug, you busied yourself in the kitchen, making a massive bowl of cereal and a nice hot cup of coffee. The bruise on your head had finally gone down, although you'd yet to discuss with Sam about the consequences of your behaviour.

You knew you could handle yourself. Maybe you'd been a little rash, but it wasn't the first time, and not the first one of the three of you had gotten hurt. Hell, Sam had broken more than his fair share of bones, and you'd never heard him be told to stay behind. Dean had continued hunting when he clearly should have been in bed.

Dean in bed.

And off went your mind on a trip to la-la land. You couldn't deny that you'd been thinking about both Winchesters in the biblical sense since that encounter in the motel. And that hadn't even been the end of the night. Sam had practically coached his brother on a how-to guide of where your hotspots were, and how you liked to be touched, fucked, licked out – by the end of it, you were a quivering mess, begging for release. Dean was a hell of a dom.

Therein lied the problem. You loved both of them – it wasn't hard – and you knew that both of them were the dominant types. But you were a little of column A and a little of column B. You adored being mastered by them, one of them, both of them, it didn't matter. But sometimes, you felt like you needed to take back that control. It wasn't Sam's fault. He was so caring, and gentle and always made you feel loved, even when he was in _that_ mindset. You'd never met anyone like him after a session, who cleaned you up and even when it was a particularly heavy night, he dressed you in your comfiest pyjamas (the fuzzy ones with the penguins, because you were not ashamed in the slightest and they were comfy as hell) and brought you a warm drink to soothe your throat.

Which is handy when someone's fucked it raw, along with every other orifice you possessed.

Okay, that train of thought had to stop. The bunker was empty, and whilst you were not above returning to your room for a bit of twist and shout on your own, you didn't want to bring yourself to that because you were simply _thinking_ about sex. Plus, Sam had a big rule about no orgasms without his permission. And you liked sticking to that one.

Or, you liked breaking it because he just spanked you harder.

The cereal lost its appeal, and you picked up the bowl, dumping it in the sink, before finishing off your coffee and strolling out of the kitchen into the bunker library. On the edge of the desk, Dean was perched, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and you blinked, looking around.

'Er, hi, Dean...where's Sam?'

'Sam is out.' Dean grinned. 'And we had a _really_ interesting chat this morning.'

'Oh?' You raised an eyebrow, concerned about where this was heading. 'What about?'

Dean chuckled, reaching behind his back and pulling out the collar you'd once bought for Sam. Only the tag had changed on the front of it. You moved closer, taking it from his loose grip and inspecting the metallic panel.

_Dean._

Your eyes widened as you looked up at him. 'You can't be serious?'

'As a heart attack.' He replied, his face completely straight. 'Sam explained it to me, and I'm not against being given some sexy rules.'

'It's a...little more than just sexy rules, Dean.'

'Well, we've got three hours until Sammy gets back. Teach me.' His voice dropped as he slid from the edge of the table towards you, and you swallowed hard. 'And he said that whilst you're the dom, you can come without any permission from him.'

You let out a soft curse under your breath as Dean completely invaded your personal space, cupping your chin to kiss you. It was sweet and swiftly over, leaving you a breathless as if he'd French kissed you into next century. Your panties were already wet with arousal, and you knew that you wanted this so much you simply couldn't walk away.

'You're sure Sam is okay with this? I mean, I'm his girlfriend...or...something...' The boundaries had never really been established along the way, and definitely not after the other night.

Dean smiled, rubbing his thumb over your cheek. 'I think at this point it's safe to say you belong to us and we belong to you. And yes, Sammy is fine with it. Check your phone.'

'It's er, it's in my room.'

'Okay. Well, you go get whatever you need and come to my room, yeah? And then you can inform me exactly how I'm supposed to sub. Because at the moment, I'm not feeling very dominated.'

Your stomach dropped and your mouth went drier than the Sahara in high summer. Without even thinking it through, you pulled him close, your hand fisting in the material of his tee, pushing your lips against his in a fierce display of passion. When you pulled away, he was panting, and you fixed him with a steely gaze.

'I want you on your bed in your boxers and nothing else. Oh, except this.' You pushed the collar into his hands, and he swallowed, practically screaming his arousal at you. 'And you don't speak. You watched me do it. Now learn.' His usually bright green eyes were darkened as he regarded you, and you could sense the urge to argue back on his lips. But he didn't speak, remaining still until you broke the tension and moved away from him, turning your back to head for your room.

You were practically shaking when you were finally out of his sight, and you didn't move for a moment, listening for his footsteps as he walked towards his room. When he'd passed your door, you let out a long breath and picked up your phone from the desk. There was a single text message on the phone, from Sam, simply saying “Permission granted”. Your legs went weak, and you braced yourself on the edge of the wooden furniture, closing your eyes at the force of the arousal coursing through you.

Could you even do this? Could you keep your cool whilst you reversed the roles and dominated Dean Winchester, of all people? Of course, you'd done this with other guys before, once with a girl, but you'd never come across anyone as strong willed at the Winchester brothers. Sam had explained why he couldn't be what you wanted, and you'd been happy to let it go, until he mentioned Dean. Dean who'd watched wide eyed when you'd accepted the blindfold, collar and humiliation in a strange motel room, allowing his brother to order you around like a pet. Dean, who'd never experienced anything of this world, and had suddenly become your willing sub.

Putting the phone down, you prepared yourself mentally for what you were about to do. Subspace was almost second nature for you to slip into, but it had been a long time since you'd found yourself in the opposing role.

However this turned out...you had a feeling it wasn't going to end badly.

*****

For his part, Dean had done exactly as you'd told him. He lay on his bed, disrobed aside from the collar and black cotton boxers he normally favoured. You took a breath as you walked into the room, seeing the very evident tent of arousal that he was sporting. His face was a mixture of excitement and wariness, and you couldn't blame him. You knew it must be killing him not to be able to speak.

'Good. At least I know you can follow instructions.' You kept your face stoic as you walked around the bed, as if inspecting him. Holding up the drawstring bag you'd retrieved from your room, you put it on the bedside table, watching his green eyes flick to it with curiosity. 'I only brought a few things. Don't wanna push you too hard. Although I think you could probably take it.'

He didn't speak, even though it looked like he wanted to.

'I'm gonna stick to the rules Sam and I use. If it's too much and you wanna stop, just say Red, okay? Yellow if you wanna warn me that it's getting too much. Green...well, we don't use green so much. If I'm worried I'm pushing you, I'll ask you if your okay, and you just say whichever you feel.' He didn't reply, and you trailed one finger down his arm. 'You can tell me if you agree to that or not.'

'Green.' His eyes sparkled and you chuckled.

'Getting into the rules quickly. Good boy. Okay.' You stood up, reaching into the drawstring bag and pulling out two lengths of thin cotton rope. You reached over, tying Dean's nearest hand to the headboard, standing back to admire your handy work. 'Second rule.' You walked around the bed, the second piece of rope in your hands. 'You don't cum, unless I say so. You should be familiar with that one.' The second piece of rope was threaded around his free wrist, securing him to the other side of the headboard. He was tied fast, and staring at you with open lust in his eyes. 'Third rule.' You took a breath, feeling a little nervous at demanding this one. 'You call me “mistress”. I'm gonna let you speak. But you end every sentence with “mistress”. You got me, Dean?'

He brought his chin down to his chest briefly, his voice coming out husky and thick with arousal. 'Yes, mistress.'

Fuck. Maybe you shouldn't have picked that rule. Just him calling you “mistress” had you ready to cum on the spot.

'Good.' You smiled, reaching over to pull his boxers down, his erection springing free, leaking from the tip as he watched you with lidded eyes. 'Oh, I almost forgot something.' You tossed his underwear across the room, heading back towards your drawstring bag and pulling out the blindfold that Sam had used on you. Dean looked a little worried as you pulled the elastic over his head. 'Trust me, it heightens everything.' You whispered and he smiled as you settled the fabric in place.

Standing back and admiring your handiwork, you drank every inch of him in, from his strong muscled legs, over his hard cock and swollen sac, the v-shape of his lower abdomen, his chiselled chest and hardened jaw. He was sporting a small amount of stubble, which you adored. There wasn't anything about Dean Winchester that wasn't aesthetically pleasing.

You decided to leave him for a moment whilst you undressed slowly and folded your clothes over the back of the chair by his bed. He was clearly uncomfortable where he was, and you wondered if he was doing the same thing you did when you had the blindfold on – focusing your senses to pinpoint people in the room. You'd been hunting long enough to sense certain things, and you bet that Dean had far sharper senses than you.

'Do you know where I am, Dean?' He nodded. 'I thought so. Tell me.'

'You're stood to the right of me, mistress. And you're naked.'

'You're good.' You purred, finally feeling a little more comfortable in the role. His cock jumped at the compliment, and you walked around the bed, seeing his head move slightly, following you without being able to see you. 'Very good.' You reached over, stroking one long finger over his abdomen, millimetres from his hardened length, and it twitched again, his stomach muscles tensing at the touch. 'I think I wanna know what it feels like to sit on your face, Dean. You want that?'

'Yes, mistress.'

You smiled, climbing onto the bed, resisting the urge to touch him. The head of his penis was an angry red, pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip to land on his belly, matting the soft hair there. You were going to lick that up. Dean had loved it when you sucked his cock before, and you remembered the sweet taste of him. And if he lost control...well, you weren't sure if you could deny him like Sam did to you, but you'd cross that bridge if you had to.

Situating yourself with your knees braced over his shoulders, you looked down, seeing Dean's blindfolded face between your thighs, and you shuddered. 'Is this comfortable for you?'

'Green, mistress.' He replied, practically straining to reach the sweet nectar flowing from between your legs. 'Please', he begged, 'let me taste you, Y/N...sorry, mistress.' You didn't reply, allowing him the slip, before you moved closer, moaning loudly at the first touch of his tongue on your pussy lips. Even without his hands to help, Dean's tongue was agile enough to sweep you from bottom to top, licking up every drop of your wetness. He pulled his head up, pushing his tongue hard into your slick channel, and you cried out, placing your hands on the headboard as he continued to make you writhe.

Your orgasm came thick and fast as he worked his magic, and you bucked on his mouth, closing your eyes, enjoying every single wave of bliss. When you managed to open your eyes again, Dean was still slowly licking a path around your cunt, and you pulled back, landing beside him on the bed with a soft grunt. 'Fuck, I'll never get used to how good you are at that.'

'Sammy not practising?' Dean said, before clamping his mouth shut. 'Sorry, mistress.' Your juices on his chin glistened and you moved, leaning over him once more, trying to ignore the weakness in your legs.

'Hmm. I'm trying to decide whether to punish you or not for that.' He swallowed thickly, and you moved over him so your lips were almost touching his. 'I think I'll debate it a little longer.' You kissed him, swift and hard, before pulling away. He was trying to reach out for you, and the power you felt thrilled you to no end as you started to lick and nip a path over his chest, stopping at his left nipple to circle your tongue around the hardened nub. 'You are definitely as pretty as your brother, Dean.' He moaned as you grazed your teeth over the sensitive skin. 'Slightly more compact. Sam's a little...wider.' You moved, turning your attention to his right nipple. 'Your skin tastes more...earthy. I already know what else you taste like. You and Sam are kinda like popcorn. You're sweeter than he is.' Dean simply groaned again as you continued to trace the outlines of his pecs and abs with your tongue, drawing closer to his cock, but not close enough.

Eventually you found the small patch of pre-cum on his lower belly, and, being careful not to touch his erection, you licked it up, making a satisfied noise at the taste of him.

'Yeah, you're definitely sweeter. Like when you came in my mouth the other night. I loved swallowing you down. And you loved fucking my throat like that, didn't you, Dean?'

His voice was a strangled cry as he replied. 'Yes, mistress.'

'Do you want me to suck your cock now, Dean.'

'Fuck. Yes, mistress.' His hips came off of the bed a little, and you pinned him down with one hand.

'Uh, uh. If you do that, I'm gonna leave the room and not come back for a while.'

'Please don't do that, mistress.' You detected a note of panic in his tone and a smile spread over your face. You didn't speak, but removed your touch from him body, knowing that he would be able to feel if you left the bed. Instead, you watched him for a few moments, his cock bobbing up and down above his stomach, the desperation to be touched flowing off of him.

Without making a sound, you bent down and encircled his hard member with your hand, stroking him gently. He moaned softly, biting his bottom lip as you pumped his cock, watching the foreskin slid up and over the head, before bringing it back down again. 'You have such a pretty cock, Dean.' He didn't reply. 'I paid you a compliment.'

'Thank you, mistress.' He acknowledged, before gasping as you tightened your grip. As a reward for his manners, you bent your head, sucking the tip of him into your mouth and circling your tongue around the sensitive head. 'F-uck.' He gasped out, and you smiled around him, slowly feeding more of his flesh between your lips, until you'd engulfed half of his length, your palm still holding him firm. He dissolved into a pile of moans and cries as you pulled away and then sank back down onto him, sucking him hard. You could taste the pre-cum on your tongue, and briefly you wondered if he would hold out against the sensation of your mouth sucking his dick.

With a long lick, you moved back, removing your mouth from him, and he cried out, bucking underneath your hand holding him down, and you giggled.

'You wanna cum, Dean?'

'Yes!' He swallowed, panting. 'Yes, mistress!'

'But I've only cum once.' You pointed out.

'Let me fuck you, mistress. I'll make you cum as many times as you want, just wanna be inside your sweet little cunt, mistress, please!' He was practically begging by now, but you had no intention of freeing him from his bonds.

'You're not going to fuck me, Dean. Despite you begging so nicely.' You lifted your leg to straddle him, allowing your heat to lay across his hard cock. So close, yet so far. Dean groaned impatiently, and you reached forward, tweaking one nipple sharply. He yelped and then groaned again.

'I'm sorry, mistress.'

'I'm going to fuck you, Dean. And you can't cum. Not until I say so.' You knew, somehow, he was rolling his eyes under that blindfold. If he ever got to play dom with his brother over you again, you knew you'd pay for this, but somehow...you just didn't care. 'You wanna be inside me?'

'Yes, mistress.'

'Are you okay, Dean?'

'Green, mistress.'

'Good.' You rose up on your knees, holding his cock with one hand and teasing your entrance with it, relishing in the sounds of Dean's need for you, the noises he made so sexy to listen to. Slowly, you sank down onto him, having to restrain your own need as you took him in, inch by inch. When he was finally fully sheathed inside your warmth, he groaned long and hard, and you closed your eyes, adjusting to the length of him. He was slightly bigger than his brother, but Sam had a thicker girth. Not that it mattered – they were both _very_ well endowed.

And you were the lucky girl who got to fuck them both.

With a deliberately slow pace, you started to ride Dean, watching his face under the blindfold as you worked your muscles around the steel column of flesh splitting you apart. He was hard, and hitting the right spots inside you. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and you fell on him, kissing him hard, using his shoulders for leverage as you rotated your hips in time with your thrusts. He moved his hips slightly, almost afraid of angering you, but you didn't protest, enjoying the movement.

Your second orgasm crept up on you, and you moved faster, slamming your pelvis into his before sitting up straight and clamping down on him with your inner walls, screaming your release. His cock was throbbing as you practically vibrated around him, the aftershocks of your orgasm making him wince a little.

'Fuck, Dean....' You gasped, letting your body relax a little. He continued to move underneath you, keeping the pace going. 'Fuck.'

'Was that good, mistress?' God, he actually sounded eager to please you. What had you let yourself in for? Did Dean enjoy being a sub? Was he like you in that respect or would he prefer to always be the dom, to order you around? Fuck, the way you were feeling, if he wanted to turn this around and fuck you like he wanted, you'd probably let him.

'Yes, fuck, yes, it was good.' You leant forward, kissing him hard. 'I think...I think I wanna feel you cum inside me, Dean.' He tensed, pulling at the restraints holding his arms. You weren't going to release him, but you needed him to know what you wanted. 'I'm not gonna let you go. But you can fuck me back. I won't punish you for that.'

He seemed to take that on board straight away, using his lower body strength to buck up into you. The head of his cock hit your g-spot straight on and you cried out, almost falling forward. Placing your hands underneath his arms, you clutched at the bedspread as Dean pistoned his cock into you, fucking you as hard as he could without using his arms. He was clinging to the restraints, his teeth biting his lower lip so hard you thought he might draw blood and just looking at him whilst he was pounding your pussy was a sin; he looked thoroughly debauched.

The edge hit you again, and you fell over it willingly, pulling Dean with you as he spilled himself into your cunt, explicit sounds of sucking following his orgasm as his seed escaped from you, dribbling down over his thighs and smearing on yours. His lingering thrusts drew out the last of your orgasm, until you collapsed on his chest, satisfied and fucked out.

'Jeez, Dean. You're a very good sub.'

'Thank you, mistress.' He replied, almost lazily. You smiled, pulling yourself away from him, and pulling out a packet of baby wipes. You cleaned him carefully, wiping away the evidence of the session from his thighs and cock before releasing his hands, massaging them. He sat up, pulling the blindfold off, seeing you naked before him. A blush touched your skin and you turned away to clean yourself up.

'You did good, Dean.'

He smiled, running a finger down your back. 'Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thought there'd be whipping and stuff. Not that I wouldn't be up for that.' He wiggled his eyebrows, and you giggled.

'No. I don't wanna baptise you in fire. But you seemed like you enjoyed it?'

He nodded. 'I did. Very much. It's kind of weird, losing control like that.' He shuffled a little closer. 'But fuck, my brother is a lucky guy.'

'Not just him.' You whispered, and leant closer to him. His lips met yours gently, and he reached up with one hand to smooth over your hair, prolonging the caress. Then he pulled away and smiled.

'No. Not just him.' He agreed.

 


End file.
